


Today

by DillonPower



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bisexual, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Sex, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Henry finally gets coronated to become the king. He never thought this day would come, but after the others that are in line become ineligible, Henry must fulfill his royal duty. After his crowning, he and Alex go to the throne to consummate the occasion. Henry likes to be a little tease to make Alex suffer, but Alex secrelty like it.





	Today

It’s taking every thought of his abuela and vision of not making congress to make Alex get rid of his raging boner right now. He’s currently trying, and miserably failing, to not stare at Henry’s perfectly round ass that’s showed off in his well fitted trousers. Henry’s costume made suit showcases every part of his body as if it were trying to seduce Alex.

The suit is a new shade of white called “Pure Holy Light White”, which is somehow whiter than the average frat house. That name itself is ironic since he is not as pure as his ancestors were when they were coronated. It is encrusted with jewels of every color of the rainbow that are aligned down the jacket’s lapels. The back of the jacket has a peace sign with the US, UK, Mexico, and gay flags inside of it. The trousers have gold roses stitched up the sides. And now back to that ass. The fit of the trousers lifts it and it so tights that the outline of his boxers could be seen. He’s wearing Alex’s necklace of the key and ring so that way he has a piece of his heart on him. Everything about the suit is perfect, just like he wanted. He also plans on wearing the suit at his wedding.

They’re currently in the middle of Henry’s coronation. The Queen and Henry’s mom passed a few weeks ago, Philip got arrested, and Bea got married without consent of the Queen, so that means Henry is the only one left in the line of succession. He would have never thought this day would come, the day he becomes the King. The thought never occurred because he was sure Philip would beat him to it, or at least have kids by now, but no, he had to fuck up his life and land in jail. Bea has always been the wild child of the group, so it wasn’t that shocking when she eloped with Nikolai, Prince of Denmark. The two make a really cute couple, and their son inherited every possible gene that attributes to cuteness. 

Anyway, the time has come for Henry to take the throne. He’s scared more than anything. Scared of being the worst leader in history. Scared of being the most hated. Scared of trying to live up to people’s expectations. And worst of all, scared of losing Alex. He keeps worrying that the new role of being the king will be too much for Alex. They’ve talked about it since they found out Henry would take the throne, but the conversations mainly consisted of playfully insulting each other, which would then lead to sex. However, Alex always assured him that no matter what, he’ll be by his side every second of it. That he’ll always be able to give his support and anything else he needed.

Henry holds the scepter with both his hands as he kneels, nearly ripping his trousers from the tightness. He looks up at the archbishop, who is holding the crown. After reciting the oath, the crown is slowly placed on top of Henry’s head. It fits perfectly. Henry gets back up and turns to face the spectators, and he waves. 

Alex approaches him and takes his hand and leads them to the balcony of the palace. The doors open and the two stand over the country. Although it wasn’t, but it looks like the entire country is standing outside, cheering for their new king. Some are holding up poster that say “History, Huh?”, others are holding up rainbow flags, and some are holding up unity signs of both their countries. Henry thought that no one would even support him since he is the first openly gay ruler, but this proves him wrong. He waves to the people, receiving an enormous cheer. 

“Today,” Henry begins to say. He takes a deep breath and his mind his able to calm down. He looks at Alex, who is still holding his hand. He takes his free hand and pulls Alex’s head in for a kiss. The crowd cheers even louder. His first kiss as the king. It’s passionate, thrilling, and most of all, sexy. He wants to keep going, but remembers he was about to give a speech. He pulls away and wipes off the drool. “Today, we made history. Today marks the begging of a new era. Today is the day anything is possible. Out of all the positions I’ve been in, I’ve never imagined myself in this one. Whenever someone would ask me what I would do if I were king, or even thought about being king, I usually shrugged it off because I kept assuring myself that time would never come. But here we are. I can’t promise anything specific right now, but what I can do is assure you that times are changing. Rules will be changed. We will live in a society without discrimination. Most of all, I will marry this gorgeous, charming, sexy piece of man right here and we will rule in style!”

Loud screams from the crowd nearly made the two of them deaf. It was all worth it though, they knew that this is the sound of a new generation.

Later that night when everyone left and they were alone, Henry dragged Alex all the way to the throne. Henry took the seat and brought Alex to sit on his lap, Alex’s feet hanging off his own. They start making out, more heated than before. Alex starts grinding his hips. The friction is already getting both of them hard.

“I’m so used to fucking a prince.” Alex says as he runs his hands through Henry’s blond hair. He’s having to gasp for breath because he doesn’t want to stop kissing him. “I’m going to enjoy fucking a king.”

Henry smiles and bites his bottom lip. He grabs Alex’s ass and gives a firm squeeze. He gets up and switches their positions. Now Alex is the one sitting on the throne with Henry in his lap. “Right here, right now.”

“You sure?” Alex asks teasingly. “I mean, you already have a scepter, but you can have mine too.”

Henry slaps his chest. “Shut the bloody hell up already and do me, you little pain in my arse.”

“There’s nothing little about me and you know it. And you’re about to feel a pain in your ass, but I don’t see how since it should be loose by now.”

Alex unbuttons Henry’s pants and slides them down to just get his ass out. Henry does the same to Alex, but manages to pull them down to his ankles. Alex takes off his own shirt, leaving him only in his light blue American Eagle boxer briefs. His erection standing straight up, slighting touching the tip of Henry’s. Henry pulls down his American flag boxers, revealing himself to his boyfriend. 

Alex reaches into Henry’s jacket pocket and pulls out a condom and the small bottle of lube. Before he could do anything, Henry swats the items to the ground.

“Not yet.” The King tells him. 

Henry slowly, and seductively, makes his way onto his knees, stopping where his face meets his lover’s dick. He plays with the waistband of the boxer briefs for a minute. Lifting them up then snapping it onto Alex. Hearing the shriek of enjoyment in his voice sent electricity down his spine. After snapping the waistband a few more times, Henry pulled it up, causing more friction than Alex wanted, but didn’t complain. Now pulling it down, Henry stops just before Alex’s dick could spring out. He rubs it a little, just to be more of a fucking tease. He stops and finally pulls his underwear down, letting his dick hit his stomach then stick straight up in the air. Henry admires all nine inches of it. 

“Blow me already.” Begs Alex. He’s already sweating from all the teasing. “I need to cum so badly.”

“I need you to stop whining like a little bitch.”

“You obtuse motherfucking asshole.”

“Never gets old.”

Henry massages Alex’s dick until he can feel Alex about to cum, then he stops. Alex whines, of course, but Henry likes doing this to him. He likes having control for once, which is also ironic since he was a prince, and now the king. 

He slowly licks up the shaft until he reaches the tip. The moans of pleasure coming from Alex was enough to let him know that it was working. Henry presses his soft lips on the tip and gives it a kiss. Alex couldn’t take it anymore, he needs Henry’s mouth on his dick now. He grabs the King’s hair a holds it with a tight grip. He pushes him down to where his dick is all the way in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Henry loves when Alex gets this dominate.

Alex starts moving Henry’s head up and down, really feeling the sensation. Henry hollows his cheeks to allow better suction, which warrants more moans from Alex. The slurping sounds really set Alex off and causes him to thrust his hip and face fuck Henry. Henry looks up at his boyfriend and recognizes that face. Alex is about to release. The way his breathing gets more scattered, his mouth forming into a goofy grin, and the way he curls his toes and the way his body tenses up. Henry smiles knowing the pleasure he’s causing, but also knowing the torture that’s to come.

Henry pulls away to stop sucking, earning a whine from Alex. A line of spit from his mouth to the tip of the dick is formed. Henry wipes it away as he stands. 

“Come on, baby.” Alex whines. He has the biggest puppy dog sad eyes as he quivers his lips. “Why did you stop? I was about to cum.”

Henry chuckles. He removes his trouser and boxers and tosses them to the side. Alex stares at Henry’s seven incher and drool drips from his mouth and onto his chest. He takes of his shirt and jacket to hang them on the back of the throne. Alex attempts to grab his own dick, but Henry slap his hand. He sits on Alex’s lap, his ass pressing against Alex’s erection. “I know. I’m not done with my fun yet.”

“Bitch, if I don’t cum right now, we’re not fucking until the rest of time.”

“You wouldn’t last until dawn. You can’t resist my sweet ass. And I can’t resist your nice bubble butt. Face it, we’re horny creatures.”

“I don’t want to face it. I want to fuck it.” Alex tries to grab the condom that’s on the floor, but Henry grabs his arm and places it on his ass. Alex smiles and rubs it in circles. He gives a hard smack, causing it to jiggle. Just the way he likes it. The moan from Henry is enough to cause there to be precum for Alex. “Please, baby. I love you so much, and I want to show it.”

Instead on responding, Henry leans down and kisses Alex. Instead of the kiss being rough, it’s soft yet passionate, just like their first kiss under that tree in the garden. Alex rubs Henry’s back as Henry does the same to his chest. As Alex is about to reach for Henry’s dick, Henry stands.

Another whine from Alex. “Not fair. I can’t touch myself, I can’t touch you, I can’t cum. You, sir, are a very bad king.”

“I’ve been bad, have I? Maybe a little bit naughty. And what are you going to do with me?” Henry asks teasingly. He teases some more by perking out his ass, granting a lip lick from Alex. The curve of his ass is so plump and spankable, giving Alex an idea. 

“Get over my knee, now!” He demands, making Henry even more hard.

Henry obeys with a smile and positions himself over Alex’s knee. His ass up in the air ready for what’s coming its way. Alex kneads Henry’s ass like it’s pizza dough. Giving it a firm squeeze, Henry knows what’s going to happen next. Alex raises his right arm and brings it down on his ass. The jiggle was about too much for Alex to handle without cumming already, but he keeps it together. A small red spot has appeared on Henry’s ass from where it was spanked, but he knew it would get redder. 

Alex repeats the process for about three minutes. Each spank sent an even greater amount of electricity through both of their bodies. Ever since Henry said he has a spanking kink, they’ve made sure to include it just about any time they get it on. Other times Alex likes to spank Henry when they’re passing each other as they’re walking. Whenever Henry had to bend over, Alex took the chance to smack his ass. Any time that Alex randomly spanks Henry, he knows Henry will return the favor and do something to him, which is usually a blowjob in the most random places whenever they get horny. 

When Alex finished spanking the naughty king, he pulls him up and sits him back down on his lap. The king laughs as he runs his hands through Alex’s now sweaty hair. Henry leans down to Alex’s ear and gives it a little nibble and says, “Now.”

Not even a millisecond later, Alex already has the condom in one hand and tears it open with his teeth. The sight of it makes Henry eager for it. Henry takes the condom out of the packet and places it on the tip of Alex’s dick. He slowly rolls it down, making sure to tickle the shaft as he makes his way down. Finishing unrolling the condom, Henry teases even more by hovering over the dick and barely touching the tip, then moves away.

“If you don’t stop that teasing, I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“When are you ever easy? You know I like it rough. I like it when you pound me like no tomorrow.”

“Talk dirty to me, you filthy cock slut.”

“You mountain biking vampire witch from the future. Fuck my pussy with a rake.”

”Oh, god.”

That was it. The final straw before Alex completely lost it. He grips Henry’s hips and brings him down onto his dick. The sheer scream of pleasure that Henry made is music to his ears. He starts thrusting harder than ever, going in and out, also bringing Henry up and down as well, causing both of them to release sounds of erotic love. 

Henry is loving every second of this. He kisses Alex again, this time harder. He bites his lip. “Harder, daddy.”

Fuck it. He couldn’t resist it when he called him that. He has such the biggest daddy kink. He was unsure of how Henry would react to it, but turns out the king is completely into it. He was so into it that there were times he called him that in front of family and press. It was embarrassing as hell, but it completely turned Alex on and he gave it to Henry later on in bed.

“You like this, baby?” Alex asks in between thrusts. 

“I do, daddy.” Henry leans forward and looks Alex straight into his eyes. “Dámelo, papi.”

After that, it doesn’t take long before Alex blows his load, mainly because of that goddamn tease of a boyfriend. However, he manages to give one final thrust to hit Henry’s prostate, causing the loudest moan ever. It managed to have an echo. They both cum at the same time. Henry releases his load all over Alex’s chest, some even getting on his face. 

Alex pulls out and wipes his face, licking the cum that was on it. He pulls off the condom and waves it in front of Henry. “This is because of you. Damn, this is the most I’ve ever produced.”

Henry takes the cum filled condom and slaps Alex’s face with it. “You’re welcome, daddy.”

Henry gets off Alex and stands on the floor. He walks over to his underwear, but is walking as if he has a limp. Alex grins, knowing that he’s going to have trouble walking and sitting for a while. As Henry bends down to pick up his boxers, Alex doesn’t miss the chance to give him one last spanking for the night.


End file.
